CREAM
by WingZero20001
Summary: Sakura estaba preparada. Estaba comprometida para casarse con el hombre perfecto. Era rico, al parecer fenomenal, y médico. Entonces, en el Día de San Valentín, recibió una canasta. Llena de juguetes indecentes.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura estaba preparada. Estaba comprometida para casarse con el hombre

perfecto. Era rico, al parecer fenomenal, y médico. Entonces, en el Día de San

Valentín, recibió una canasta. Llena de juguetes indecentes.

Después de eso empezaron a llegar más cartas. Luego llamadas de teléfono. Y

su perfecto prometido ya no le estaba pareciendo tan perfecto.

Una noche, su admirador secreto entra en su casa después de una llamada

telefónica, y ahora, ella sólo le pertenece – solamente a él – en cuerpo y alma.

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Había otra carta encima de su escritorio. Sintiendo que su corazón saltaba a

la vez que un calor se reunía en su bajo vientre. Echo un vistazo alrededor,

asegurándose de que nadie más la había visto. Más instintivo que otra cosa, ya

que ella era por lo general una de las primeras en llegar a la oficina.

Despacio, se seco sus manos, extendiendo una de ellas. ¿Seria un poema

esta vez? ¿Otro relato que la haría temblar y la llevaría casi al orgasmo?

¡No!.

Esta vez, no.

Esta vez sólo leyó, _Pronto._

Santa Maria, que había querido decir.

Quien la llamaría tan tarde por la noche—quien dejaría estas pequeñas y

sucias historias, o los románticos poemas—iba a salir finalmente, y se iban a

encontrar. Cara a cara.

La primera carta había llegado casi cuatro meses atrás, el Día de San

Valentín, con una cesta llena de algunos pequeños artículos interesantes. Un par

de retazos de tela— como esposas—pero hecho de un material muy suave que

no causaría dolor. Una pluma. Una botella de crema de masaje.

Una tarrina de nata montada.

Y un imán.

El imán había leído

Tú.

Yo.

Esposas.

Nata montada.

¿Alguna pregunta?

Desde entonces, recibía unos sobres de un tieso marfil de un papel pesado

que parecía lino. La escritura estaba toda escrita a mano y le parecía familiar,

pero no lograba ubicarla. Interesante, ya que sus trazos eran muy elegantes,

sobre todo para un hombre.

Un mes después de que las cartas hubieran comenzado a llegar, siguieron

las llamadas telefónicas.

Ella frotó su mano izquierda nerviosamente contra sus pantalones, el anillo

en su dedo brillaba burlonamente.

Las cartas habían comenzado a llegar una semana después de que se

hubiera comprometido con Yue. Y cuando ella se lo contó, de mala gana,

sobre el hombre misterioso—quién rechazó dar su nombre cuando él la llamó—

él sólo había respondido—Ese hombre no esta en sus cabales.

Ella sospechó que las cartas habían comenzado debido a la oferta de

matrimonio. Y también sospechaba, que su admirador secreto tenía razón. Sólo

la lectura de su carta la había encendido más que las caricias de Yue. Caricias

tibias, solo eso.

Si sólo fueran sus cartas, pero con solo escuchar su voz, su sexo se

humedecía y le dolía, ¿Como seria tocarlo, y si él la tocaba? ¿Cómo seria?

Ella lo iba a averiguar.

Pero tal vez, debería de decírselo a Yue.

*** * * * ***

Un peliplateado prepotente, la observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras

empezaba a golpear con nerviosismo sus dedos sobre el mantel blanco. Él

levantó su vaso de cristal y bebió unos sorbos antes de colocarlo otra vez sobre

la mesa, y mirarla fijamente como si fuera un espécimen de laboratorio bajo un

microscopio.

Él estaba enfadado.

Y ella raramente veía a Yue Tsukishiro enfadado, pero el tic que palpitaba en

su barbilla era una demostración de que lo estaba. — ¿Por qué no has llamado a

la policía?— Preguntó él finalmente.

¿A la policía? ¿Por qué demonios debía de llamar a la policía? Este

pensamiento, debió de mostrarse en algún gesto de su cara, porque Yue se

inclinó hacia delante y dijo —Tienes a alguien acechándote, te ha enviado

amenazantes regalos y notas, te ha llamada a casa, y no has llamado a la policía,

eres una pequeña idiota. No pareces tú, Sakura.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando ella dijo despacio, con cuidado —No soy

idiota. Él no quiere hacerme daño, Yue.

— ¿Esposas? ¿No crees que eso es una amenaza? — dijo Yue arrastrando

las palabras, sacudiendo su cabeza.

No. Ella pensaba que era emocionante.

Esposada a una cama, tal vez hasta con los ojos vendados, ¿mientras un

hombre recorría con sus manos todo su cuerpo? Mientras la follaba, dándole

palmaditas en su trasero…Sakura sintió sus pezones comprimirse, y por la seda

de su camisa, supo que Yue también podría verlo. Su sexo le dolió otra vez, y

empezó a rezumar su humedad. Podía sentir como su crema mojaba sus bragas,

y tenía la imagen del hombre misterio sentado a su lado, deslizando su mano a

lo largo de su muslo, arrastrando sus dedos hasta sus pliegues mojados,

acariciando su clítoris mientras continuaba una conversación.

—Sakura.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, y abrió sus nublados ojos para mirar fijamente la

cara de Yue. Su cara era inflexible y severa. Despacio, él se puso de pie,

bebiendo de un trago la bebida que había sobre la mesa. —Tengo que regresar a

la oficina, — dijo él quedamente, la rabia palpitaba en su voz. —Y creo que

debes saber lo que quieres en la vida. Si soy yo, entonces vas a irte a casa como

una niña buena, recogiendo todas las cartas y entregándoselas a la policía.

Él se acercó y bajó su cabeza para susurrar en su oído —Y por Dios, ten algo

de dignidad. Pareces estar listo para que te follen aquí mismo.

Su cara ardió mientras él se alejaba. Estaba segura de que todo el mundo la

contemplaba, pero cuando ella echó un vistazo alrededor, nadie parecía

mirarla. Esperó hasta que su respiración se calmara, luego se levantó, dejando

algo de propina sobre la mesa.

Yue era uno de los médicos más respetados del área, un cardiólogo que

trataba los problemas cardiacos con sus magnificas habilidades quirúrgicas y

con la ayuda de la medicina moderna.

Pero cuando este era entender el corazón humano, era el hombre más

obtuso.


	2. Chapter 2

**NO APTO PARA SEÑORITAS PUDOROSAS ABSTENGANCE DE LEERLO SI SE SONROJAN MUCHO.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Sakura caminó hasta la oficina de pediátrica donde ella era la gerente, solo

concentrándose en colocar un pie delante del otro. El anillo de su mano nunca

lo había sentido tan pesado, y en su garganta se había formado un nudo de

pesar.

No entregaría las cartas a la policía. E iba a devolver el anillo de compromiso.

Después de cuatro horas arrastrándose para acabar su trabajo, fue capaz de

escaparse, cobrar algo de efectivo y controlar los registros para el depósito de

cada noche, lanzando su bolso sobre un hombro, con la carta de aquella mañana

guardada sin peligro en su interior.

La añadiría al resto cuando llegara a casa.

Y si el misterioso hombre la llamaba esta noche, le preguntaría cuando se

podrían encontrar.

Mientras conducía por la avenida, vio a Shaoran a unos metros al lado suyo, su

delgado, bronceado y sudoroso cuerpo recostado sobre un joven árbol. Shaoran

había sido su mejor amigo durante años. Más tarde ellos se habían graduado,

pero habían perdido contacto cuando él se alisto en la Marina. Después de

licenciarse, pasó a formar parte de los SHADOW, y esto lo había cambiado aun más.

Su cara risueña se había transformado en una de seriedad, aunque sus ojos

todavía fueran amables.

Las visitas infrecuentes a casa habían cambiado su relación de amigos

cercanos a distantes. Él había dimitido hacia dos años después de que una bala

hubiera traspasado su espalda, llegando demasiado cerca a su columna

vertebral.

Él podría haber continuado siendo militar, comenzado a entrenar a SHADOW,

u otra una docena de cosas. En vez de entrar en la administración o la

enseñanza, él había decidido regresar a casa. Ahora tomaba clases de justicia y

se graduaría la próxima primavera. Ella le saludo distraídamente mientras

entraba, sin hacer caso de los gestos que hacia él para que se le uniera, haciendo

como si no lo hubiera visto.

No estaba para conversaciones superfluas.

Shaoran sintió su mandíbula apretarse, cuando ella cerró la puerta detrás suya.

Sakura fácilmente olvida a un amigo.

Tal vez él debería de haberla contado sus sentimientos más íntimos antes de

incorporarse en la Marina. La amaba.

Desde que tenía seis años, pensaba. Siempre había sido ella. Había crecido

siendo un niño salvaje y camorrista, a un adolescente aún más salvaje que antes,

para irse a la Marina. El aspecto lúgubre de aquella vida le había cambiado un

poco, pero la bala que había acabado con su carrera había terminado con la

poca ferocidad que le quedaba.

Él había planeado ir a casa durante sus vacaciones y cortejarla. Pero ella se

había mostrado distante. Entonces se había decidido, durante su última misión,

de la que iba a estar fuera unas semanas, que cuando pudiera, la tendría por fin

en su vida, comunicándola lo que sentía.

Pero en su camino lo que se había cruzado fue bala.

Todo había cambiado.

Pero siempre estaba Sakura.

Ella había sido su constante.

Después de la terapia había regresado a casa, con la intención de

recuperarse un poco y salir tras ella.

Que era donde estaba en este momento.

Cuando por fin pudo caminar erguido y no parecer un lisiado, ella se había

liado con un maldito Doctor. Se había enfadado, pero luego había pensado que

era mejor permaner algo retirado. Yue Tsukishiro era una equivocación para ella.

Esto no duraría, por lo que él esperaría un poco más.

Pero unas semanas, se convirtieron en meses, y luego en seis meses. Casi un

año había pasado y ellos todavía estaban juntos.

Entonces el bastardo va y le propone matrimonio.

Cuando Shaoran vio ese día, el anillo en su dedo, supo que tendría que hacer algo.

Entonces él envió la cesta.

Había estado en su casa durante los dos últimos años y había observados

cosas sorprendentes, pensadas para complacerla —un ingreso a un club de

lectores eróticos, varios libros del dicho club dispersados por la casa, libros en

varios discos de editoriales eróticas. Un vibrador.

Él había ido al Ministerio un día y había navegando por una página Web

donde había una amplia variedad de la lencería de seda y de cuero, y su pene se

había puesto rígido, mientras la imaginaba con algunos de los artículos que

había visto.

Su cereso, la pequeña Sakura era una gata montesa bajo esa apariencia

exterior tranquila. Él podría imaginársela en su cama, con los ojos vendados, su

piel pálida brillando contra la lencería negra, su pelo castaño cayendo alrededor de sus hombros. No la dejaría escapar.

Después de la cesta, había seguido con las llamadas telefónicas, cambiando

su voz, disfrazándola fácilmente. Después de todo, esa preparación era la

segunda naturaleza de un SHADOW. Justo hasta cuando entraba en la oficina el

pequeño Doctor donde ella trabajaba. Era como coser y cantar.

Pero la espera era la parte más difícil. La espera lo estaba conduciendo a la locura.

Él la había visto por su ventana cientos de veces, para ver sus cartas esparcidas a su alrededor en la cama. La primera vez había sido muy tarde ya

de noche, mientras él merodeaba por el patio trasero, después de despertarse

con un sudor frío por una pesadilla. Su dormitorio tenía tres ventanas, unas en

las paredes que daban al Este y otra al Sur, dándole así una vista muy clara de

su casa. En la parte trasera, había una yarda de césped y árboles, y desde allí

nadie podía ver nada.

Pero cuando Shaoran había comprendido esa noche que podría ver mejor que

otras veces. Transpuso esa yarda de terreno, solo pensando en echar una

carrerita, y había echado un ligero vistazo hacia su casa reflexivamente al ver

las luces encendidas.

Su corazón palpitaba apresurado, cuando miró hacia lo alto brevemente y

la vio por la ventana de la esquina, tumbada en su cama, con una sonrisa

diminuta en su cara, los ojos casi cerrados, con la cabeza hacia atrás, y una de la

cartas sostenida libremente en una mano apoyada en su vientre.

Él trató de resistir—y por lo general lo lograba—al impulso de permanecer

allí de pie y poder observar algo más de ella. También, era bastante complicado,

considerando la disposición de sus casas respectivamente. En el lado occidental

de su casa, afrontaba el lado del Este de la suya, él tenía un gimnasio-oficina en

su casa, todo combinado. Y con frecuencia, con bastante frecuencia, se había

encontrado mirando por si la veía a la vez que se ejercitaba sus músculos.

Pero, después de su andadura de la última noche, lo que había visto comenzó a sustituir sus pesadillas por su dulzura, con sueños ardorosos. Sakura

había olvidado cerrar las cortinas otra vez, y Shaoran se tumbo en la hamaca,

moviéndola de un lado a otro, como si estuviera en cubierta, en vez de en mitad

del jardín de su casa, contemplando el cielo, con sus ojos arenosos y pesados

por la necesidad de dormir, pero el sueño lo eludió.

Alzando la vista, disfrutando de la fresca brisa de la primavera, había sido

recompensado de golpe con la vista de su persona—primero con sus bragas,

luego ella las había deslizado lejos, comenzando a bombear sus delgados dedos

en su sexo, y finalmente había sacado su vibrador, su cabeza echada hacia atrás

por el placer mientras ella se masturbaba hasta llegar al orgasmo—con todas

sus cartas extendidas a su alrededor.

Él la había llamado tarde, esa noche y había jugado con ella mientras

conversaban, pero él no había sido lo bastante afortunado para obtener todo el

espectáculo, porque ella había corrido las cortinas sobre las ventanas,

probablemente para que no la molestara el sol del atardecer, y él no estuvo

seguro de comenzar a esconderse por toda la vecindad solo para ver si podía

verla por otra ventana.

Dos noches habían pasado ya desde que él la había llamado por última vez.

Acechando la casa, él se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, con la intención de

lavarse la mugre y suciedad de su cuerpo. Él abrió la ducha, y mientras se

calentaba el agua, destapó una cerveza. Acabándosela antes de entrar en la

ducha, dejó que el chorro de agua caliente cayera por su pelo negro y piel

bronceada, sus ojos verdes claro cerrados ante el alivio de sentir el agua trabajar

un poco en la rigidez de su espalda.

Su pene estaba erecto y doloroso de solo pensar en Sakura. Cerrando su puño

alrededor de el, mientras una sonrisa amarga se curvaba en su boca. Apunto de

masturbarse otra vez, recordando el cuadro que ella había ofrecido. Bombeo su

mano de arriba abajo, la cabeza de su pene sacudiéndose rítmicamente, la

imaginó en su cama, solo con su gloriosa seda de su pelo y una sonrisa,

mientras él extendía los labios hacia su sexo y la lamía.

Pronto. Maldita sea, pensó con un gruñido, a la vez que su semilla se

limpiaba al caer en el desagüe. Pronto. Si él no la follaba pronto, iba a volverse loco.

Y si ella dejaba a ese Doctor bastardo joderla otra vez, la iba a zurrar.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA. ESTO ES PURO HOBBIE SOLAMENTE.

NO IMPORTA LO QUE CRITIQUE TERMINARE LA HISTORIA.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Ella se durmió con lágrimas en su cara. Él no la había llamado. Y su corazón

le dolía, su sexo le dolía, parecía que todo le dolía. ¿Cómo podría ella suspirar por un hombre que nunca había conocido? Finalmente, agotada, se deslizó en el sueño.

Ella nunca escuchó como la puerta a su cuarto se abría con un pequeño

golpe. Nunca escuchó cuando una sombra se movía mientras bajaba las

persianas y corría las cortinas.

Shaoran aparto la vista en su pálida y delgada forma, cubierta tan solo por

un par diminuto de pantys con liguero y una mínima camisola atada con unas

cintas que apenas cubría sus pechos. Él dejó su bolsa en el suelo, teniendo

cuidado solamente de vendar los ojos. Primero la follaria. Ahora él la tenía.

Por que si ella lo viera y lo empujaba lejos, iba a guardar en su memoria

todo lo acontecido hasta el momento.

Él se bajó cautelosamente de la cama, a la espera de que ella se despertara.

La única iluminación era la luz plateada de la luna llena que brillaba al pasar

por la claraboya directamente sobre su cama. Y sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Cuando vio que ella no despertaba, no estuvo sorprendido, no en realidad.

Había tenido el sueño muy profundo desde la escuela, él con frecuencia se veía

obligado a parar al conductor del autobús— con la excusa de olvidar su dinero

para el almuerzo, o dejando que su pelota que cayera por de bajo del autobús—

para así darle los cinco o diez minutos suplementarios que tendría ella para

salir a trompicones de su casa, estando todavía dormida.

Como mucho cuidado, él alisó el pelo de su cara, haciendo una mueca

cuando vio los restos de lágrimas secas en su dulce cara.

¿Quién la había causado estas lágrimas? Si hubiera sido él, entonces la

resarciría. Si hubiera sido el Doctor, él haría por ella cualquier cosa hasta

convertir al bueno del Doctor en un eunuco.

¿La habría jodido él? Con un siseo, Shaoran esperaba que no. Si él la hubiera

jodido, iban a tener problemas.

Todavía durmiendo, él deslizó la venda sobre sus ojos, la ato bien después

de hacerla rodar a un lado para que quedara de frente. Entonces él saco las

cadenas o lazos acolchados, y tomó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, colocando los

lazos en las columnas de hierro labrado de su cabecero.

Todavía no hubo ningún signo de despertar.

¿Qué haría primero?

Sakura se movió despertándose despacio, ciertamente ella estaba soñando.

Unas manos calientes y grandes con ásperos callos, acariciaban su cuerpo,

suavemente, dulcemente. Desconcertada, ella abrió sus ojos, pero no pudo ver

nada. Y cuando ella trató de mover sus manos, no pudo moverse.

Pero antes de que el pánico la asaltara, una áspera y familiar voz le susurró

al oído —No tengas miedo. Ya te dije que sería pronto. Esta noche voy a

mostrarle solo que eres completamente mía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— jadeó ella, incapaz de mitigar el miedo que la había

llenado cuando se había despertado.

Ella juró que lo sintió sonreír, percibiendo el calor perezoso de su división

mientras él se apartaba aún lado. — ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí,Sakura?

— preguntó él escuetamente. Su áspera y baja voz envió temblores a lo largo de

su espalda, volviendo prietos sus pezones. —No te haré daño. Nunca te haría

daño. Sólo quiero tocarte, sentir tu suavidad, sentir como te mueves debajo mía

mientras te monto. Y esperaremos solo un ratito antes de que saquemos la nata

montada.

Él no prometió excluir las esposas. Oh, Maldita sea, era él realmente.

—Tu…— susurró ella inestablemente. Unas punzadas diminutas de miedo

se dispararon en ella, como no podía sentir ninguna maldad, ninguna intención

maligna por parte del hombre, o sino ella nunca disfrutaría. Sus manos la

acariciaban con cariño, protectoramente. —Quiero verte.

—Todavía no, Sakura — susurró él contra su oído, acariciándolo con la nariz

suavemente antes de agarrar el carnoso lóbulo en su boca y morderlo

suavemente. —Te dije como quería tomarte.

—No puedes — dijo ella débilmente. —No te conozco.

Él se rió, suavemente, un dulce sonido mientras él la besaba a lo largo de su

cuello. —Siempre me has conocido, — dijo él. —No te haré daño, Lo juro. Pero

dame esto.— Una mano se deslizó hacia abajo por su vientre y ella lanzó un

gritito, cuando él transpuso sus rizados mechones para penetrar en su sexo,

bombeando con su mano despacio, girando su muñeca con cada movimiento,

mientras su pulgar daba vueltas sobre su clítoris.

Sahoran aparto la vista de su cuerpo, para mirarla mientras él finalmente la

jodia con su mano. Sus pequeños pecho eran pálidos, suaves, sus pezones eran

como pequeñas bayas oscuras que él quiso tomar en su boca. Su torso estrecho

llameó ligeramente desde sus caderas, y su respiración era agitada, mientras él

la miraba fijamente, casi hipnotizado, observando como sus dedos la separan,

deslizándose hábilmente por sus pliegues, arrullando su clítoris antes de

deslízalos hacia dentro de su cremoso y mojado sexo. Ella gimió y se resistió

debajo de él, su crema empapaba sus dedos, deslizándose hacia arriba,

alrededor de los estirados pechos. Cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a calmarse, él

dejó la cama y alcanzó su bolso. La primera cosa que él sacó fue un pequeño y

poderoso vibrador llamado bala. Era largo, una columna delgada para jugar

con el ano, lubricante, un pene normal y un vibrador adaptable.

Tomando la bala, Shaoran se tumbó entre sus piernas, extendiéndolas

ampliamente y soplando sobre su carne expuesta. En la débil luz, pudo ver los

músculos de su vientre contraerse mientras gemía. Entonces él encendió el

botón de la bala, presionando contra sus pliegues, colocándolo de modo que

presionara directamente contra su clítoris. Ella se resistió y lanzó un grito ante

el sobresalto, sacudiendo sus caderas. El dulce olor de su excitación llenaba el

aire, embriagándole.

—Necesitas más que un hombre como Yue — murmuró él, bajando su

cabeza hasta que su cara estuvo encima de su entrepierna. Él separó la pieza

diminuta de seda de su hendidura, a la vez que aspiraba su olor, deleitándose

de el, llenando su cabeza de su olor, y luego él bajó su boca, deslizando su

lengua hacia abajo por su hendidura, saboreando su dulce sabor. — ¿Crees que

él va a jugando con juguetes como estos? ¿Piensas que él le atará alguna vez, o te dejará atarlo?

Sakura no podía pensar. Por las poderosas vibraciones de la bala y, por el

continuo golpeteo caliente y mojado de su lengua, la estaba privando de todo

aliento, sin ningún pensamiento racional. Despacio, aumento la presencia de su

lengua y menos del vibrador, empezó a mecer sus caderas contra su cara,

chillando por el placer cuando la amamantaba, comía e introducía su lengua

por su pasaje mojado.

Sakura se sacudió el cordón que estaba alrededor de sus muñecas

inútilmente. Su aliento se atoro en sus pulmones, cuando él colocó su boca en

su clítoris y una vez más reanudó su martirio con sus dedos en su doloroso

sexo. Brevemente, su boca la abandonó y él murmuró —Estas tan apretada,

Sakura. ¿No has estado jodiendo al bueno del doctor?

—Nuh…no — tartamudeó ella, sollozando mientras él sumergía sus dedos

más dentro. Ella no había estado jodiendo con nadie. Solo alguna vez, hacia ya

tiempo. Sacudiendo hacia abajo sus manos, tratando una vez más de liberarlos,

antes de que ella dejara y simplemente enlazara sus dedos alrededor de los

listones de hierro del cabecero de la cama.

—Buena chica — susurró él con aprobación, chasqueando con su lengua el

henchido clítoris. —Me alegro de oír eso—tan alegre de que no le engañara esa

noche. — Sí hubieras estado jodiéndo con él, tendría que castigarte. Y no podría

hacerte daño, pero me volverías loco en cambio, saboreando y montando tu

pequeño y caliente cuerpo, me volverías más loco de lo que ya estoy. Lamento

decirlo, pero había estado tentado a tenerte en este estado toda esta maldita

noche, sólo para mostrarte como me he sentido.

Con un gemido ahogado, ella dijo —Has estado jugando conmigo durante

meses.

Cuando él se sentó, ella pensó que se le había formado una sonrisa de su

boca. — ¿Meses? — repitió él, su voz fue hosca y áspera, sólo por encima de un

susurro, mientras él deslizaba sus manos, y empujaba su camisola más arriba,

echando suavemente nata sobre sus costillas. Ahuecando sus pechos, con sus

pulgares e índices y pellizcando sus pezones. — ¿Sólo meses? Cariño, tú has

estado jugando conmigo durante años.

— ¿Cómo podría yo hacerlo? No te conozco — susurró ella desigualmente

cuando su caliente boca se cerró sobre su pezón.

Él se retiró y soplo sobre su pezón. Para decir —Me has conocido durante

años.

Y algo en su voz le resulto familiar. Pero antes de que ella pudiera adivinar el

qué, la correa fue separada de un tirón y él se colocó entre sus muslos.

Sintiendo el áspero material de sus jeans contra la sensible carne de sus

extremidades, y el movimiento precipitado y áspero cuando él retiraba su ropa.

Cuando ella lo sintió otra vez, estaba desnudo. Él bajó hacia ella, su musculoso

pecho aplastó sus pechos cuando él cambió de posición su parte inferior,

colocando sus piernas hacia arriba y así montarse sobre sus caderas.

Ella se calmo cuando sintió la punta de su pene sondeando en su entrada.

—Apretado — refunfuñó él otra vez, con voz áspera y gruesa, a la vez que

comenzaba a introducir su pene en su interior.

—Por favor — jadeó ella, meciendo sus caderas.

— ¿Por favor qué? — jugueteo él, cambiando de posición y apoyando su

peso para así poder acariciar su clítoris otra vez.

Él bajó su cabeza para agarrar uno de sus apretados pezones con su boca,

lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, hasta que la hizo gemir y luego él alzó la vista hacia

ella otra vez. Su voz era sólo en mitad broma cuando él dijo otra vez — ¿Por

favor qué? ¿Por favor jódeme? Estas mojada, pero tu pequeño y dulce sexo es

tan apretado.

—Por favor — ella lanzó otra vez un gemido, elevando sus caderas más

alto, tratando de tomarlo más en su interior. Pero él todavía se sostenía, con su

grueso pene sólo…_allí, _justo dentro de los labios mojados de su sexo, sin

moverse.

— ¿Por favor _qué_?— Gruñó Shaoran, conteniéndose. — ¿Por favor jódeme? ¿O

por favor para? — _No me hagas parar, cariño, _pensó con desesperación. Ella

estaba tan mojada, abierta y lista, pero él tenía que asegurarse que ella quería

esto, no sólo su cuerpo, por que Sakura tenía que querer esto. —Dime que

quieres. Cualquier cosa dime que te joda, o dime que me marche, pero dímelo.

Sakura susurró —Jódeme, por favor. Oh, por favor, jódeme. — Su voz se

rompió cuando la fue elevando, lentamente, al compás del caliente latido que se

estaba formando en su dolorido sexo.

Los ojos de Shaoran se cerraron por el alivio, mientras se instalaba sobre ella

pesadamente, extendiendo sus muslos ampliamente, e introduciéndose—ella

estaba mojada, un camino cremoso que se amoldaba a su pene como un

apretado puño de seda.

Él redujo la marcha, aunque, cuando ella se tensó a su alrededor, suave, el

dolor llenó el gemido que salio de su dulce boca.

Él era grande. Oh, Maldición. Demasiado grande. Sakura gimió cuando la

ardiente presión aumentó. Demasiado grande. El consolador que ella había

comprado había sido uno de los más grandes, por lo menos ella así lo había

pensado, y las primeras ocasiones, lo había tomado fácilmente. Pero su sexo no

se abría tan fácilmente para él.

Despacio, su cuerpo se calmo. Pensando que él había escuchado el dolor en

sus quejidos, ya que lo sintió retroceder. Una áspera mano subió hasta su

mejilla y él preguntó — ¿No has estado con un hombre, verdad?

Su aliento se agolpó en sus pulmones cuando ella dijo —No.

La satisfacción pareció fluir de él cuando bajó su cabeza, tomando su boca

suavemente, abriendo sus labios y deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca para

probarla. Ella pudo probarse en él, probar la crema de su sexo en sus labios y

lengua cuando él la besaba.

Shaoran esperó un poco hasta que la tensión abandonara su cuerpo, frenando

la necesidad de tomarla como siempre había soñado, joderla duramente y

rápido hasta conseguir que ella gritara su nombre. Pero ella no sabía su nombre.

Y no iba a iniciar a una virgen de aquella forma.

Una vez que se relajó, separo su boca de ella y cambió de posición,

apoyando su peso en sus manos. —Lo siento, pero esta vez te dolerá un poco,

— murmuró él. —No será demasiado malo, lo prometo. Te gustaría tomar tu

vibrador y así ayudarte. — Shaoran se estremeció cuando las paredes de su sexo

se apretaron hábilmente, abrazando la gruesa cabeza de su pene haciéndolo

gemir, se retiro, moviéndose hacia abajo hasta estar entre sus muslos una vez

más. Elevando sus caderas con sus manos, él se llevo su clítoris a su boca,

amamantándose, antes de conducir su lengua dentro de su dulce sexo. Él

levantó su cabeza y comenzó a lamerla como un animal, deslizando dos dedos

en su sexo, haciendo girar su muñeca cuando él los deslizó en su interior. —

Tienes la crema más dulce — refunfuñó, bajando su cabeza y bebiendo a

lengüetadas el chorrito del jugo que se deslizaba de ella. —Y eres tan apretada,

tan suave.

Él alternó jodienda con su lengua y con sus dedos hasta que ella gimió y

gimió, con su cuerpo apretado y arqueado con la necesidad de correrse, y luego

él se movió hasta quedar sobre sus caderas, colocándose entre sus muslos,

dándole un codazo así aumentar el espacio, mirando sexo enrojecido con su

pene en su entrada, luego él deslizó sus manos por bajo para coger su trasero y

así levantarla.

Ella se estremeció cuando lo sintió sondearla, con su áspera y atractiva voz

susurrándola en el oído, murmurando —Esto va a ser bueno, cariño. Estas

mojada, caliente y lista para que te joda.

Entonces él salió sólo un poco, únicamente hasta que la cabeza de su pene

estuviera en su interior, antes de que él la asiera fuertemente y se levantara

encima de ella, empujando despiadadamente por su apretado interior, hasta

que estuvo sepultado profundamente, con sus pelotas descansando contra la

hendidura. —Shh, — murmuró él contra su oído cuando ella se arqueó, con un

grito desigual que resonó en la oscura habitación, sintiendo la húmeda y

caliente caída de sus lágrimas contra sus labios cuando él besó su cara.

Ella lanzó un grito, abrasador, rasgado de dolor mientras se agolpaban sus

lágrimas en los ojos. ¿No demasiado doloroso? ¿Y qué infierno era esto? Él

comenzó a moverse y ella se estremeció, sólo para estremecerse por la sorpresa

cuando el placer la hizo arquearse. Ella sintió el plástico fresco contra su clítoris

y luego las poderosas embestida que emitía. Él se adentraba repetidamente y

despacio dentro de ella, esperando que ella se relajarse a su alrededor una vez

más.

— ¿Sabes que las mujeres tienen un punto en su sexo que las conducirá casi

rápidamente cuándo se les toca? — él susurró contra su pecho a la vez que él

lamía y pellizcaba su suave carne. Él cambió de ángulo, moviéndose un poco

más hacia arriba por su cuerpo y girando sus caderas, moviendo la bala contra

ella, y haciendo que ella soltara un grito estrangulado, como su pene tocó el

punto del que él hablaba. —Y aquí esta el tuyo. ¿Te gusta así?

Ella movió su cabeza y él dijo —Háblame. Dime que si te gusta esto. Dime

como de bueno es para joderte.

Su cara estaba ruborizada pero ella susurró, —Me gusta esto. He estado

esperándote tanto tiempo para que me folles. — Ella tembló cuando sintió la

larga mascara, con el pelo sedoso sobre su cara y cuello, y luego la mojada y

caliente boca en su cuello, sintiendo un pequeño dolor dulce de sus agudos

dientes cuando él la marcó. Sintiendo su duro cuerpo directamente contra ella,

fuerte y largo, caliente y liso.

Ella giró su cabeza, frotando un lado de su cara contra la almohada,

intentando quitar la venda de sus ojos. Ella quería verlo, quería ver la forma de

sus ojos, el color de su pelo que cepillaba sinuosamente sobre su cuerpo. Pero la

venda de sus ojos se quedó tercamente en el lugar, llenándola de frustración, y

ella siseó.

—Déjame verte.

—Todavía no —dijo, moviéndose de modo que él se quedo arrodillado

entre sus muslos, con sus manos sosteniéndola sólo por debajo de sus costillas,

arqueando su espalda hacia arriba. —He estado como loco este último año,

mirándote cuando salías con ese bastardo de mierda, preguntándome si le

dejarías tocarte. Eres tan bonita, tan sexy. Siempre me pareciste una pequeña

muñeca de loza con tus grandes ojos verdes y tu rosada boca. — Él condujo su

pene en ella, la bala desapareció cuando él la levantó, atrayendo la mitad de su

cuerpo en el colchón. —Y ahora eres mi muñeca. Ningún otro hombre te ha

jodido alguna vez. Ningún otro hombre alguna vez lo va hacer.

Ella se estremeció, cuando el fuego paso como un rayo cada vez que él

sepultaba su sexo dentro de ella, gimiendo cuando él golpeo al pequeño manojo

de nervios dentro de su sexo, deslizándose hacia delante para así acariciar la

boca de su matriz.

Shaoran pasó su mirada posesivamente por su cuerpo, de la negra tira que

cubría su encantadora cara, su boca era un capullo de rosa abierto. Su cuello

delgado y hombros estrechos acompañaban había abajo hasta las dos redondos,

y pequeños y coquetos pechos extendidos con pezones de un profundo color—

¿rosa?, ¿marrón?—en esta luz incierta, él no lo sabía. Sus costillas se veían

frágiles, y su cintura era diminuta, antes de aumentar en sus caderas. Tan leve

como ella era, Shaoran sabía que ella tenía uno de los traseros más perfectos que

había visto alguna vez—pleno, curvo, en forma de corazón.

Él separo los pálidos y suaves rizos que tapaban su centro, deslizándose

hacia dentro a sus profundidades mojadas con su crema. Él movió su mano de

modo que pudiera jugar con su aumentado clítoris, rodeándolo de la misma

forma que la había visto masturbarse, gratamente satisfecho del caliente

desbordamiento de ella a la vez que se apretaba a su alrededor, su vaina

agarrando su pene cuando ella se acercaba al punto culminante. —Has estado

esperándome — susurró él con temor. —Respondes tan fácilmente. ¿Has estado

esperando esto, a mí?

¿Lo habría hecho ella? ¿Cuántos tipos se habían alejado con desagrado

porque ella no podía encenderse con sus cuerpos? Su toque siempre parecía tan

tibio, tan suave. Sí. Ella había estado esperándolo. ¿Pero maldita sea, quién era

él? Su atractiva voz llevo un recuerdo a su mente, algo familiar, muy familiar. Si

ella pudiera pensar en algo más que el fuego en su sexo, sólo así podría ser

capaz de recordar.

Pero él no la dejaría. Él salió y se condujo más duramente dentro de ella. —

¿No gozas, Sakura? Dime lo que quieres oír…o me pararé.

—He estado esperándote — suspiró. — ¿Por qué si no, todavía sería virgen?

—Mía, — dijo él guturalmente, antes de inclinarse sobre ella y llenarla

profundamente, introduciendo todo su pene. —Mía. Mía. Mía. — refunfuñó

monótonamente mientras él la follaba duramente.

Sakura gritó, ondas calientes de placer doloroso rompieron sobre ella,

liberando algo dentro de su interior que fluyó en una inundación repentina de

calor a la vez que él la llenaba. Ella comenzó a gemir y gritar en cada empuje. —

Otra vez — pidió él, cambiando y moviendo sus caderas, para que su pene se

introdujera más dentro de ella, sobando su clítoris cada vez que se conducía

dentro. —Otra vez. Córrete otra vez, para mí, Sakura. Dejarme oírlo. Déjame

sentirlo.

La abrió, forzándola otra vez, y su cuerpo se sintió demasiado pequeño

para toda la rabiaba que sentía. El fuego y el aligeramiento del quemazón de

sus venas mientras el punto culminante se agolpaba en su vientre, estallando en

una serie de agudos y cortos gritos mientras ella intentaba por freno a su pene.

Él se corrió, llenando su sexo con el caliente y cremoso semen, mientras gritaba

su nombre.

Algo oscuro surgió en su mente, cuando el orgasmo llegó, casi tocándola.

Ella lo dejo pasar brevemente, dejándola agotada, él había desatado sus manos

y lavaba el semen y la crema de sus muslos. —No llevé ningún condón — dijo

él escuetamente, cuando él acarició la tela mojada sobre sus muslos. —Creo que

debía de haberlo utilizado, pero tenía que sentirte alrededor de mí, sólo tu.

Ella alcanzó la vendar de sus ojos pero él la paró, cogiendo sus manos y

besando sus palmas. —No. No esta noche. Dame esta noche.

—Quiero verte — dijo, tirando de sus manos.

—Me ves todo el tiempo, — dijo él, con voz resuelta, pero triste. —Todo el

tiempo. Pero nunca realmente me has mirado.

Shaoran contuvo sus manos, lejos de la venda de los ojos al tiempo que él se

colocaba a un lado de ella. —Me conoces. Siempre he estado aquí. Pero nunca

has visto cuánto te amo, cuánto te necesito. He estado muriéndome por estar

dentro de ti, por hacerte el amor, por ver como te corres cuando estas contra mi

boca, por oírte gemir y gemir y gritar cuando te corres. Y nunca me viste para

esto.

Él la montó, con sus rodillas a los lados, deslizándose con cuidado dentro

de su sensible sexo. —Me alegro de que ningún otro hombre te haya tocado.

Pero esto lo hace más difícil. Como yo había planeado joderte durante toda la

noche y lo voy hacer. Pero sé que va a ser doloroso para ti.

—No me preocupa — susurró ella, arqueando sus caderas, tomándole

profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. Él liberó sus manos y ella las deslizó por

sus brazos, recorriendo alrededor de sus hombros, sintiendo sus poderosos

músculos antes de que ella sepultara sus manos sobre su pecho, sobre su sedoso

pelo. Ella había sentido que esto se había caído contra su cara la primera vez,

había sentido estas puntas jugar con sus pechos. Suave, gruesos y sedosos, le

caían sobre sus hombros. Amplios hombros, esos musculosos y fibrosos brazos,

pecho amplio. Ella podría sentir todo eso, su duro vientre contra el suyo, y los

sólidos muslos de él que había extendido sus piernas habían sido pesados con

mucha masa muscular. Él era fuerte, su hombre misterioso. Él podría partirla

fácilmente en dos, pero él se preocupaba de no lastimarla. —Te quiero.

Su poderoso cuerpo se estremeció contra el suyo cuando ella dijo esto,

mientras él se conducía en ella con un grito—su erecto pene cavando en su

profundidad, en los apretados tejidos de su matriz que lo alojaban una vez más.

—No tienes ni idea de cuanto he esperado a oír esto, Sakura, cariño— gruñó,

saliendo y conduciéndose en su hogar otra vez, con sus pelotas golpeándose

contra ella a cada empuje.

Shaoran tomo aire cuando él se levantó desde su interior, ella estaba mojada,

con sus hábiles paredes se apretaban alrededor de él. Ella, todavía no tenía la

suficiente experiencia para que entrara fácilmente, ahora mismo, aunque ella

estaba mojada por su propia excitación, y apunto de correrse. A él le parecía

que su pene estaba cavando en una toma eléctrica y envuelto en mojada seda.

Las calientes sacudidas pasaron como un rayo por él, bajando por su espalda

hasta reunirse sobre su sexo cuando sintió que estaba cerca de llegar a su punto

culminante.

Él salio salvajemente. No tan rápido. No esta vez. Él la echo sobre su vientre

y la levantó sobre sus rodillas, intentando apartar la mirada de su trasero

expuesto. Bajando su cabeza, él la lamió, lamido la sensible e intima zona de su

ano, poseyéndola todavía más cuando ella grito y trató de moverse.

—No lo hagas — la advirtió rápidamente. —Sabias que te haría esto. Te lo

dije, en las cartas, por teléfono, sobre como seria sentir mi pene dentro de tu

dulce y pequeño ano. No te jodere por ahí esta noche, pero le probaré, te abriré.

Y si luchas contra mí, tendré que volver a amarrarte otra vez.

—No puedes — jadeó ella, cambiando de posición, alejándose de él.

Él gruñó y agarró sus caderas, fijándola en su sitio. —Sí puedo. Y vas a

tomarme, y te va a gustar lo que te haga. — Él llevo su mano a su boca,

lamiéndose un dedo, mojándole a fondo antes de presionarlo contra su

apretado agujero, presionándolo. —Dime si no te gusta, — él la desafió

suavemente cuando ella jadeó, al sentir como lo empapaba con su crema.

Él la abandonó, refrenándose suavemente —Permanece así, esto te gustará.

— Shaoran desenredo la varita delgada que había en la mesita de noche y el

lubricante antes de volver y arrodillarse detrás de ella, sintiéndola temblar. Su

peso estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, con la cara sobre el colchón y su sedoso

pelo escondiendo toda expresión a él. Después de lubricar la varita, coloco la

cabeza ligeramente doblada contra su ano y comenzó a introducirla, sonriendo

cuando ella comenzó a gemir y a estremecerse, meciendo sus caderas hacia

atrás contra el objeto cuando él se retiró.

—Empuja —susurró él, apretándolo contra ella. —Voy a deslizarlo dentro

de ti y te dolerá menos si empujas.

Sakura lanzó un grito cuando este le produjo un dolor ardiente. Luego se

estremeció cuando su mano dio unas palmadas a su trasero, gruñendo —

Empuja. — Ella lo hizo, indefensa, y sintiendo que se deslizaba dentro, entre los

apretados músculos de allí, el dolor ardiente se intensificó cuando se deslizó

más profundamente, hasta que estuvo alojado en su totalidad dentro de ella.

Entonces él agarró sus caderas, sosteniéndola todavía y manteniéndola

estable para que su pene comenzara a sondear. Ahora, su entrada era más

estrecha, gracias a la varita en su ano y Shaoran apretó sus dientes cuando ella

despacio se abrió a su alrededor, dejándole deslizarse totalmente dentro de ella.

Su ano y caderas temblaban y un pequeño gimoteo salio de sus labios. —Sé que

esto ahora mismo te duele un poco — la calmó, moviendo la varita despacio,

deleitándose con el cremoso calor de su cuerpo y como su sexo le tenia

fuertemente sujeto.

¿Daño? Infierno, esto que sí dolía, y no un poco. Sakura se sostuvo todavía,

con miedo de moverse, quemándose , sintiendo la presión intensa dentro hasta

el mismísimo fondo mientras la montaba, notando la intrusión gruesa de su

pene y la de la varilla, esa combinaron la hacia sentirse partida en dos.

Pero repentinamente el dolor desapareció, cuando él la rodeo y agarró su

clítoris, pellizcándole, masajeándole, haciéndolo girar entre su pulgar e índice

hasta que monto su mano con impaciencia, buscando el placer que le traía esa

acción. Él impulsó su mano abajo entre sus muslos y pidió — Hazlo así. — Una

vez que ella comenzó, él plantó sus manos sobre sus caderas y comenzó a

bombear su mojada y sedosa hendidura, con fuerza, profundamente y rápido.

Cada vez que él salía, la varita dentro de su ano se retiraría un poco, cada

empuje de su cuerpo hacia dentro, esta se conducía también era como si ella

estuviera siendo doblemente penetrada.

Ella sintió que de repente el orgasmo arremetía contra ella, tomándola en su

caliente y apretado abrazo cuando ella explotó, la crema salió a chorro de ella

en un géiser cuando él se retiro, de modo que fue bañado con sus jugos cuando

él se introdujo dentro. — ¿Te gusta esto?— Jadeó él. —Lo amas. Pues imagínate

cuando estés lista para sentirme y pueda joder tu ano.

Cuando él habló, se sacudía, alzándose para jugar con su clítoris mientras

ella sufría casi un colapso, ya no siendo capaz nada más que de permanecer allí

y tomarlo. —Otra vez. Córrete otra vez — ronroneó él, cabalgándola de modo

que ella solo podía permanecer recta contra la cama y él palpitando dentro de

su sexo que se convulsiona. —Córrete otra vez, pequeña Sakura. Estas tan

apretada y mojada, tan caliente y hambrienta. ¿Me dejaras? Déjame joderte por

tu pequeño y apretado ano, y gimotearas para mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí — gimió ella monótonamente sobre el colchón, un canto inútil cuando

sus mágicas manos y pene la llevaron hacia otro orgasmo. Cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa. Sí…sí_… ¡SÍ!_

Shaoran rugió y la inundó con su semilla, su pene se convulsionó y se sacudió

cuando él se corrió en el apretado abrazo de su mojada vaina.

Él la coloco a su lado, y así la abrazó, con su espalda apretada contra su

pecho, su antebrazo descansando sobre sus costillas, justo debajo de sus

temblorosos pechos. —Dulzura — refunfuñó él, enterrando su cara en su pelo y

absorbiendo su olor. —Yo siempre supe que serias maravillosa.

— ¿Quien…quien eres? — preguntó, con su respiración inestable y la voz

áspera.

Silenciosamente, él susurró —Adivínalo.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera intentar o preguntar algo más, ella cayó en el

sueño, abrigada con sus brazos, sus muslos y con su hendidura mojada por

semilla y la delgada varita todavía sepultada dentro de su ano, estirándola.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Syaoran se despertó cuando ella se movió arrojándose sobre su vientre.

Echando un vistazo al reloj, vio que pronto amanecería. _Es el momento de irse, _se

dijo. Balanceó sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama. Ella era tan bonita, pensó, sintiendo como le daba un vuelco al corazón.

Dios, ¿Desde cuánto la había amado? Desde siempre. Ella y su familia se habían

mudado a la casa de enfrente cuando era solamente tenia seis años, y él solo era

unos meses mayor. Él se había quedado parado en la casa de sus padres cuando

el coche se detuvo, con la esperanza de que fuera algún muchacho o alguien

con quien jugar a la pelota o al escondite.

Sin embargo, había tropezado, se caído en frente de ella, cuando salió del

automóvil y acabo tendido allí en el suelo, sobre su estómago con sus vaqueros

sucios y camiseta - mirando fijamente a la pequeña niña que estaba delante de

él y que se parecía a un ángel. Había escuchado alguien llamarla Sakura. La había molestado que la llamaran Cerecita Rosa relacionándolo por su nombre.

Cerecita, la había llamado. Su pequeña y dulce cerecita era cómo había pensado

en ella durante todos estos años. Silenciosamente comenzó a juntar la mayoría de sus materiales, colocando en su lugar la venda en los ojos, y sacando la varilla en su ano. Saco papel y pluma de su bolsa, y escribió:

_Sabía que parecería como tocar el cielo. No puedo esperar a ser dentro de ti otra vez._

_Usa la varilla,_

_Te quiero..._

Él contempló las dos últimas palabras. Nunca se lo había dicho. No había

querido asustarla. No quería que pensara que estaba loco. Por supuesto, ella

despertaría con ese pensamiento ahora. Guardo la pluma en su bolsa, dobló el

papel y lo coloco bajo su reloj de porcelana con dragones trepadores alrededor

de el. Silenciosamente, salio del cuarto, mirándola hasta que alcanzó la esquina

del pasillo, y luego bajo por las escaleras.

*** * * * ***

Sakura se despertó despacio, con su cuerpo rígido y dolorido. Sus ojos se

abrieron ante el dolor que sintió en su parte trasera mientras se estiraba y

recordaba. Oh, maldición. Él había venido. Ellos habían hecho el amor.

Salió de la cama, despacio, cautelosamente, haciendo una pequeña mueca

cuando vio que estaba sola. Ella echó un vistazo a su reloj. Viendo de bajo un

papel de color marfil.

Ella enrojeció ante las dos primeras líneas, sintiendo un vuelco en su

corazón cuando leyó lo siguiente, hasta llegar al final.

_Te quiero…_

Ella lo conocía. Él le había dicho que desde hace mucho tiempo. Alguien

que se había movido sigilosamente en su casa por la noche y la había hecho el

amor, tomándola, atándola, y golpeando su trasero, haciéndole todas las cosas

que ella había soñado. Con un movimiento de caderas, confesó silenciosamente,

y algunas cosas de las que ella no había soñado hasta el momento.

_¿Te gusta esto?. Lo amas. Pues imagínate cuando estés lista para sentirme y pueda joder tu ano._

Su áspera voz la había acariciado tanto como sus manos. Ella tenía que hacer algo, decidió, contemplando el brillante anillo de diamantes en su dedo. No había querido una piedra tan llamativa y grande. Le habría gustado algo sencillo, tal vez hasta una perla. Pero Yue no la había escuchado. Él nunca la escuchaba.

Ella no podía casarse con él.

Despacio, se deslizó el anillo de su dedo y lo metió en su caja en su cómoda.

Y ella dejó la varilla mientras se duchaba.

Syaoran miró hacia la puerta cuando ella salió de la casa, vestida con unos

pantalones cortos para hacer footing y un top de deporte. Él se unió antes de

que ella hubiera dejado su calzada y para preguntar — ¿Quieres compañía?

Ella se rió de él distraídamente y contestó —Siempre eres bienvenido, Syaoran.

Ella parecía cansada. Con la mirada cansada. Olía fabulosamente. — ¿Cómo

va el trabajo esta semana? — preguntó él causalmente cuando doblaron la

esquina y se dirigieron hacia el pequeño parque a una milla de distancia.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Aburrida. Frustrante. Siempre lo mismo,

todo igual. ¿Y la escuela?

—De rechupete — dijo él sucintamente. —Una escuela preparatoria de

sabelotodos que bromean y que no sabrán lo que es la verdadera vida ni

aunque esta les mordiera en el trasero. Pequeños bastardos ricos que flotan

sobre el dinero de Papá.

Ella se rió. —Tú no eres mucho más mayor que ellos.

Pero él apenas la escuchaba. Algo capto su mirada. Disminuyendo la

velocidad, él extendió la mano y agarró su mano cuando ella se paró,

contemplándola con las cejas levantadas. — ¿Estas bien? — preguntó ella.

— ¿Dónde está el pedrusco? —preguntó él, cuidando de mantener su voz al

mismo nivel como si la pregunta se le hubiera escapado sin querer.

Ella retiró su mano, pero él no la dejó ir. No podía dejarla ir. Inquieta, ella

dijo —Sabia que iba a ser un error, el aceptar el anillo. Pero aún no se lo he

dicho a Yue.

— ¿De qué debes hablarle? Que no deseas casarte con él — dijo Syaoran,

despacio fue soltándola de su apretón y dejando sus dedos libres.

—He estado saliendo con él por más de un año— dijo quedamente. —Le

debo algún tipo de explicación. Y no sé qué le voy a decir. Sólo sé que no puedo

casarme con él. Yue es… no sé y he comprendido que… no es lo que necesito.

—Dile eso— dijo Syaoran, sintiendo una caliente satisfacción que pasaba a

través de él. —Sólo dile eso.

Conteniendo el aliento, ella puso sus ojos en blanco. —Sí, justo como eso —

refunfuñó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Syaoran extendió la mano, retirando unas hebras sedosas de cabello castallo de

su cara y dijo —Sí. Justo tan sencillo como eso.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Ella no llamó Yue ese día. Aun no estaba lista. No importaba como Syaoran

lo hizo de parecer de fácil, no era tan sencillo. Ella se introdujo en el agua

caliente, con las burbujas que flotaban a su alrededor y las velas que había

encendido dando una luz suave al cuarto de baño.

El agua perfumada se deslizaba por su cuerpo cuando ella se puso de pie un

tiempo después, su cuerpo se sentía suave y calmado después del largo baño.

Acarició su cuerpo secándolo con una toalla y se alzó hasta liberar su cabello,

cuando la puerta se abrió despacio. Contuvo su respiración, pero sin sentir

miedo.

—Cierra los ojos, Sakura — su amante misterioso susurró con una voz ya

familiar y áspera.

Sus parpados se mantuvieron cerrados y ella escuchó como él entraba.

Escuchó los pequeños y suaves soplos de aire y al oler ligeramente a humo le

dijo que él había apagado las velas, por lo que abrió sus ojos para contemplar la

oscuridad. Él había apagado el resto de las luces en la casa antes de llegar hasta

ella.

Calientes, fueron los brazos que se aproximaron a ella y la apretaron contra

un cuerpo duro y varonil, y ella tembló cuando él onduló sus caderas cubiertas

con los vaqueros contra su cuerpo. —Estaba esperando que tú volvieras esta

noche— susurró ella entrecortadamente cuando sus manos se arrastraron hasta

los cuencos que formaban sus pechos.

Pellizcó sus pezones ligeramente cuando murmuro contra su cuello —No

pude irme sin tocarte esta noche. Te necesito. — Hizo un ruido áspero cuando

dijo estas últimas palabras en su oreja, mientras una mano bajaba por su cuerpo

para liberar su pene. — ¿Viste mi nota?

—Sí…— siseo ella, sintiendo como él deslizaba sus manos por su torso y la

obligaba a inclinarse, haciendo que ella apoyara su peso sobre el lavabo. —La

encontré.

—Es verdad que te amo, Sakura. Siempre te he amado —dijo él, deslizándose

hasta la grieta de entre sus nalgas. Un dedo sondeó el diminuto agujero de allí y

él sonrió cuando ella tembló. —Un día, tú vas a mirarme y vas a decirme que te

lo haga por detrás.

Refunfuñando, preguntó — ¿Cómo podría? Tú aún no me has dejado

_mirarte_.

Sonrío contra su hombro, y dijo —Se paciente.

Ella jadeó, cuando él deslizó dos dedos dentro de su hendidura mojada.

Ella se preguntó cuando él notaría…

—Te has afeitado — susurró bruscamente, acariciando los labios desnudos

de su sexo.

—Con cera. — Y esto le había dolido. Pero ella había recordado algún

comentario suyo—él susurrando por teléfono como le gustaría probar a una

mujer, y la amaría mejor cuando ella se quitara el pelo púbico así él podría

lamer y jugar con su carne desnuda sin ningún impedimento.

— ¿Para mí?

—Sí, — dijo ella suspirando.

Syaoran sonrió y susurró —Bien. — Entonces él se puso de rodillas, presionado

su cara contra su fragante carne, sumergiendo su lengua dentro. Sosteniéndola

cuando sus rodillas se doblaban, sosteniéndola mientras él bebía de su interior,

gimiendo de placer cuando la crema comenzó a fluir más pesadamente de ella.

Sakura gimió y lanzó un grito, sintiendo su boca contra los labios desnudos

de su sexo, estremeciéndose cuando él usó sus pulgares para separarla y así él

poder empujar su lengua dentro. Él se paró y la forzó elevándola y apoyando su

trasero desnudo sobre el borde del lavabo antes se zambullía otra vez en su

hendidura. —Dulce — murmuro el, chupando de ella avariciosamente. Sus

manos apretaron su sedoso y revoltoso pelo, ella apartó la mirada, satisfecha por

poder percibir algo de él. Sus ojos se habían ajustado a la oscuridad, pero estaba

demasiado oscuro para distinguir su cara. Pelo cafe, podría ser, pero nada de su cara, nada que la diría alguna pista de quien era.

Entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de él, gritó, sujetando su cabeza

fuertemente contra ella mientras la lamía y la chupaba hasta llegar a un

increíble orgasmo. —Buen polvo, pequeño y agradable, verdad dulzura—

murmuró, colocándose sobre sus pies antes de agarrar sus caderas e impulsarla

así él poder girarla.

Todavía estaba temblando y temblando del orgasmo cuando un objeto

grueso y fresco se adentro en su vagina. Escuchó un clic y luego sus rodillas se

flexionaron cuando el consolador empezó a vibrar dentro de ella, algo en el

exterior presionó su clítoris, lanzándola al éxtasis. —Oh, oh,… de ohhh— soltó

un quejido, cambiando y retorciéndose contra él, meciendo sus caderas y

acercándose hacia el consolador cuando este se presionaba mas arriba, en su

interior.

Sintió la varilla en su ano otra vez y se calmó instintivamente. Estaba

mojado, calentado por su mano, e hizo presión, dejándolo dentro sólo con muy

poco esfuerzo. Gritó cuando lo empujó más hondo y rápido, sus rodillas

derrumbándose, solamente su agarre la mantenían recta. La bajó al suelo

suavemente antes de tomar la varilla y empezar a accionarla, despacio, dentro y

fuera de su estrecho agujero.

Las vibraciones dentro de su vagina eran intensas, calientes, y exquisitas,

haciéndola temblar y estremecerse mientras continuaba con la varilla por su

ano, moviéndose de un lado al otro, arriba y abajo sólo ligeramente.

Preparándola, pensaba con vehemencia. Para él.

—Dentro de mí— grito ahogadamente. —Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

— ¿Sentir qué?— Molestó, saco despacio el vibrador de su cuerpo.

—Tu un… tu… oh, por favor— gimió, retrocediendo contra él por la

demanda.

—Miembro — susurró él contra su espalda, bajando su cabeza para deslizar

su lengua alrededor de su ano, donde la varilla estaba sepultada

profundamente dentro. —Quieres mi miembro dentro de ti —sugirió él,

sacando el vibrador completamente y abandonándolo a un lado antes de

montarla y conducirse completamente dentro, con un profundo golpe.

—Miembro — susurró ella sumisamente, gimiendo cuando él empujó sus

caderas hacia abajo y la llenó profundamente con su duro miembro,

conduciendo la varilla dentro de su receptivo ano con cada golpe.

Ella había tomado la varilla fácilmente, pensó Syaoran, curvándose hacia bajo

para asegurarse de que cada vez que él empujaba dentro de su cremosa vaina,

la varilla se condujera dentro de su ano. Él había llevado una más grande que la

de la noche pasada, pero no había esperado ser capaz de usarla. Pero él lo había

hecho. Y tal vez próxima vez, él la jodería de aquella forma, por su pequeño y

tierno orificio.

Ella estaba mojada, sus apretadas paredes agarraron su pene, cuando él se

introdujo, como si ella tratara de mantenerlo dentro de ella. Un carril sedoso. Y

muy apretadamente. Él tuvo que excavar dentro a cada paso, su pequeño y

humedecido sexo se agarra a él, se adhería a él, con cada golpe. Él podría

sentirlo, el orgasmo que ya se estaba formando en la base de su espalda y él

salió, sin hacer caso del comportamiento indefenso de ella, al soltar un pequeño

y hambriento grito.

—Más — susurró él contra su cuello mientras se acercaba a sus pies. —Hay

tantas cosas que podemos hacer nosotros esta noche.

La luna se escondía esta noche detrás de un grueso banco de nubes así que

hizo caso omiso de la venda que había tirado en el cabecero mientras la guiaba

a la cama fácilmente, su visión nocturna era excelente. —Te atare otra vez— le

dijo, tomando los finos cordones de seda y atándola, por los brazos, de modo

que sus manos estuvieron pegadas a sus muslos. Tardó mucho tiempo,

especialmente debido a que gasto el tiempo besando sus pezones, o por detrás

de sus rodillas y chupando su clítoris, o presionar la varilla en su ano.

—Te gusta así — murmuró el, elogiándola cuando ella se resistió y se

retorció cuando él condujo la delgada varilla más profundamente, más adentro

en su ano.

—Sí — gritó ella. Él la reclinó en la cama, posándola. Sus manos la

abandonaron brevemente y ella lo oyó sacudir algo. Algo frío se coloco sobre su

vientre después de un ruido y ella pudo oler la crema. Nata montada. Su cabeza

se echo hacia atrás y chilló sorprendida, cuando él la lamió de su plano vientre.

Entonces él lo dirigió hacia su hendidura, extendiendo sus labios y colocando la

boquilla dentro de ella mientras ella chillaba y se resistía.

—Pastelitos de ceresa — murmuró él sin pensar mientras la comió por

completo y avariciosamente, lamiendo y chupando hasta que hubo absorbido

cada rastro de nata montada, y a continuación levanto sus caderas hacia su cara

rítmicamente, haciéndola gritar al llevarla hasta el final con su boca. —Dulce,

dulce cerecita.

Cuando él la hizo rodar sobre su vientre, ella estaba agotada, con su cuerpo

todavía temblando por el orgasmo. Él apoyó su cuerpo sobre un montón de

almohadas y saco la varilla despacio de su cuerpo. Bajando su cabeza, dándole

un beso caliente sobre su sensible trasero, sondeándolo con su lengua y

gimiendo cuando ella se abrió para él sólo un poco.

Él extendió la mano buscando con sus dedos el enchufe en el extremo, más

grueso y más largo que la varilla. Después lo mojo con lubricante, Syaoran lo

presionó contra su ano, pero antes de que él pudiera decirle que se relajara, ella

ya había apretado. Ella se estremeció un poco cuando avanzó, pero él la

sostenía por sus caderas, sosteniéndola a la vez que lo introducía despacio

dentro de su cuerpo. —Es más grande, tiene que ser así, vamos abrirte hasta

que me puedas tomar, — ronroneó contra su cuello, susurrando el elogio y el

estímulo. —Relájate, disfruta. Piensa qué buena es la sensación, sobre ese

pequeño dolor. Te gusta un poco de dolor, ¿no?

Gimió sin pensar, moviendo su cabeza, sus manos y brazos se esforzaron

por liberarse. Los cordones de seda se apretaron a su piel deliciosamente,

atándola eficazmente y completamente. Forzando a salir aire en sus pulmones,

gritó cuando la presión en llamas dentro de su ano crecía y crecía, enviando

llamaradas de calor por sus venas a través de ella, persiguiendo las punzadas

diminutas del dolor.

Justo cuando ella pensó que ya no podía tomar más, este quedo alojado

completamente dentro de ella. Él estaba sobre su espalda, con su cabeza entre

sus muslos, sorbiendo y con su lengua jugando con su clítoris, atravesando sus

pliegues internos y empujando dentro hasta que se elevo y monto su boca

mientras se mecía, hasta gritar y pedir por la liberación. Una mano se elevó y

aterrizó bruscamente sobre su trasero y la empujó, enviándola directa hacia el

clímax.

Él se separó y empujó hacia abajo, agarrado sus caderas y conduciéndose

dentro de ella, cabalgándola dura y ásperamente, golpeando su ano,

adentrándose en su sexo y gritando su nombre.

Ella era apretada, tan apretada a su alrededor que tuvo que esforzarse por

introducir su sexo dentro de ella. Las nubes se habían separado y ahora la luna

brillaba por la claraboya, arrojando una débil luz plateada sobre el lugar. Syaoran

gritó y maldijo, pero la folló duro, estremeciendo mientras se encorvaba y lloró

intentando bajar sus manos, pero los cordones plateados que la ataban brillaban

bajo la luz de la luna. ÉL mantuvo su cabeza bajada, en las sombras, y cuando

levantó su cabeza ligeramente, presionó su mano contra su cara, impidiéndola

verlo.

Sakura gritó de frustración y luego de placer cuando él se condujo hacia atrás

y adentro hasta el final, bramando encima de ella mientras él la llenaba con su

semen caliente y cremoso.

Momentos después, Sakura luchó por incorporarse, impaciente por ver su

cara. Pero la puso sobre su estómago, colocándose encima de su espalda.

Y se rió cuando ella dijo —Bastardo — mientras él vendaba sus ojos otra

vez.

Algo de cosquilleo dentro de su cabeza, agravándolo cuando él desenrolló la

cuerda de su cuerpo, besando y lamiendo las débiles señales antes de que él la

impulsara a abrazarle y hasta que ellos vagaron a la deriva hacia el dulce sueño

de los satisfechos.

Él había dicho algo— la llamado algo familiar para ella.

Que…

Ella soñó.

Con un niño de cabello chocolate con piel dorada, burdos ojos cafes

melodiosos que la perseguía por todos los lados.

El niño se convirtió en un hombre apuesto que sonría menos. Pero todavía

la miraba.

En su sueño se acercaba a ella y la besaba en medio de la calle, mientras que

la lluvia caía a su alrededor.

Y luego él desapareció.

Susurró —Syaoran— en su sueño suspiró, presionando su nariz contra su

pecho mientras él permanecía allí, atontado y sobresaltado.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Otra vez, despertó sola.

Ella salio de su cama en la oscuridad, estremeciéndose un poco. Él había

dejado el vibrador, justo como la varilla. Por lo visto, su amante misterioso tenía

prisa por agrandar su ano.

En realidad, como le pasaba a ella.

El placer que esto le dio la hizo sentirse mareada, sintiendo el ser

demasiado pequeña, caliente y dolorosamente apretada.

Infiernos, sólo ante el pensamiento de lo que iba a pasar la ponía a…

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, tiro de su bata. Se preguntó si él la

habría dejado una nota, pero sus ojos estaban demasiado sensibles para

encender las luces y mirar. Bajo la escalera en silencio y vertió en un vaso de

Bailey con mucho hielo, suspirando de placer cuando este golpeó su vientre con

su calor.

Fue cuando recordó su sueño. Enrojeciendo con aire de culpabilidad.

Primero ella había besado a Yue imaginando que era su amante de ensueño.

Y cuando este se presentaba, ella soñaba con su amigo de la infancia.

Ella levantó su cabeza, parpadeado despacio, mirando a través de la calle.

Syaoran estaba despierto. Las luces estaban encendidas en el interior de su

casa, y cuando ella miró, él paseaba por delante de una ventana, cabizbajo.

Sabía que sufría frecuentemente de insomnio. Lo había atormentado

cuando volvió por primera vez a casa, pero este había disminuido. Raramente

veía las sombras en su cara causada por noches de insomnio.

Su cuerpo estaba caliente y apretado, por la razón que fuera, cuando ella

imaginó su delgada y oscura cara, con aquellos pálidos y casi suaves ojos

cafes. Mierda, dos noches con un hombre, ¿y ahora era una adicta al sexo?

Se apresuro escaleras arriba, fuera de la puerta principal y de la tentación

de caminar hasta el otro lado de la calle y llamar a la puerta de Syaoran.

*** * * * ***

Syaoran frotó sus arenosos ojos antes de alzarlos, agarro las barras y comenzó

el último ejercicio de flexiones. El sudor cubría su cuerpo, mojando el cinturón

del algodón de baja lanzada de su desgastado pijama. Cuando terminó del

ejercicio hizo rodar sus brazos, de un lado al otro, antes de ejercitar si fuera

necesario hasta enfriarse.

Era una bruja, le dolía la herida de su espalda. El tejido de la cicatriz lo hizo

necesario que se mantuviera en forma y a régimen, aunque él nunca lo hubiera

dejado pasar de todos modos. Pero si él estaba inclinado mucho tiempo, los

músculos inferiores de su espalda se agarrotaban, el tejido de la cicatriz se

agravaría, y él se pondría tieso y rígido.

Él finalmente se elevó y dio la vuelta, con la intención de darse una ducha,

entonces se congeló en la entrada.

Yue Tsukishiro

.

El peliplateado bastardo estaba observando la casa de Sakura. Por la ventana y a

través de la distancia que los separa, él podía observar su cólera.

Él dejó la casa corriendo sin pausa, cruzando la calle y saltando por el

pórtico mientras le llegaba el sonido una voz varonil enojada. Con el orgullo

herido y colérico por ser rechazado, sobre todo lleno de incredulidad.

Y la rabia. Estaba en cada línea de su cuerpo, en el destello caluroso de la

cólera en unos ojos normalmente helados, en las franjas de color rojo que había

en sus mejillas. Por la puerta de cristal, Syaoran podía ver la rabia con la que

sujetaba en marco de la puerta, rígidamente. Un gruñido se formo en la

garganta de Syaoran al ver las manos del doctor, los puños apretados antes de que se abriera. Relajándolos, apretándolos, relajándolos, apretándolos. Y toda la

cólera estaba dirigida hacia Sakura.

Syaoran se lanzó hacia la puerta abierta, colocándose sobre Yue de la misma

manera que una impetuosa tormenta de verano y agarrando la mano que había

estado dirigida a Sakura. —Coloca una mano sobre ella, por cualquier razón, y

estas muerto—, amenazo Syaoran.

Sakura había visto a Yue extender la mano hacia ella. Se había sentido

sacudida hasta la médula por la profunda que era su rabia, nunca había

imaginado que él alzara una mano sobre ella. Pero podría haber ocurrido.

Había estado ahí en su misma cara, la conmoción de ser rechazado. Su aversión

de porqué, y el impulso de lastimarla.

Y entonces Syaoran estaba ahí, medio desnudo, avanzando sobre Yue y

lanzando al hombre lejos de ella. Una desbastadota e irregular cicatriz

desaparecía bajo su cinturón, y la mira de él destrozó a Sakura por la intensidad.

—Sal — dijo Syaoran suavemente, alcanzando a Yue, enterrando una mano

en el lino fino de la camisa del doctor y alzándolo hasta que quedaron

mirándose a los ojos. —Sal, maldito, permanece lejos de ella, antes de que yo te

mate por hacer lo que estabas imaginando.

Yue era un hombre elegante, definitivamente con un gran instinto de

conservación, mucho más que de orgullo. Y él salio maldiciéndolo.

Cuando Syaoran se dio la vuelta para contemplarla, con sus ojos oscuros por

la cólera, amplios por la preocupación fue cuando ella recordó.

_Cereso._

_Cerecita, mejor ve dentro antes de que tu papá venga buscándote, _un Syaoran de siete años la había molestado mientras jugaban al escondite hasta el crepúsculo.

Y después, en la escuela secundaria elemental, había llorado contra su

hombro cuando su primer novio había roto con ella... _¡Ay!, Cerecita, él es un idiota._

_Te lo dije._

_Volveré, Cerecita, _había susurrado él contra su pelo mientras ella se abrazaba a

su cuello el día que se fue a la marina.

Anoche. _Dulce, dulce ceresa._

—Tú — susurró ella inestable cuando él se acercó. Quedándose paralizado

cuando habló.

Syaoran sintió que su aliento se agarrotaba, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su

pecho. Ella lo contemplaba como si apenas lo conociera. Pero él no fingió que

no había entendido. ¿Qué ganaría?

Ella había elevado su corazón noche cuando había suspirado su nombre en

voz alta mientras dormía. Pero ahora, era como si se rompiera a sus pies,

simplemente sobresaltado, por la mirada vacía que había en sus hermosos ojos

verdes.

Él sólo estuvo allí de pie, con las manos a los lados, mientras ella lo

contemplaba. Con una sonrisa extraña en su boca, pero él permaneció

silencioso. —Tú — ella susurró otra vez. _Todo este tiempo, _pensó ella. _Me ha_

_amado todo este tiempo._

Algo dentro de su corazón se abrió forzosamente. Y el amor, la necesidad,

el hambre por él se extendió en ella. —Oh, Syaoran— murmuro, a tropezones. Su

cuerpo se puso tenso y cambió para, tal vez partir. Pero se lanzó hacia él,

lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

Ansiosamente. Ferozmente. Hambrientamente, usando los dientes, lengua,

y labios a la vez que se empujaba hacia arriba y envolvía con sus piernas su

angosta cintura, sujetándolo fuerte contra ella.

Syaoran temiendo caer por la sala de estar, lejos de ventanas abiertas y la

puerta. Pero una vez que ellos alcanzaron el vestíbulo, él la tomó en el suelo—

desmenuzando los delgados pantalones que llevaba, tirando del jersey de color

aguamarina sin mangas de su cuerpo —empujando sus pálidos y delgados

muslos, mirando fijamente y avariciosamente su montículo desnudo, los

pliegues rosados de su sexo, suave y liso, brillando mojado, su clítoris

hinchado. Bajando su cabeza, él movió su cara sólo por encima de su cuerpo,

absorbiendo el olor de su interior. —Follame — farfulló, captando con la vista la

varilla, todavía metida fuertemente dentro de su pequeño ano.

Él hizo una pausa sólo para empujar sus holgados pantalones de algodón

hacia abajo antes de cubrirla. —Ten aquí lo tienes—gimió él, agarro su pene con

una mano y manteniéndose estable mientras se introducía, despacio, luchando

contra el apretado abrazo de su sexo cuando se deslizaba en ella. —Sakura, amor

— mascullo contra su cuello, una vez que él estaba dentro, hasta casi las

pelotas, de su húmedo pasaje. —Mas. — Sus palabras resonaron y bailaron a

través de su cuerpo, apretando sus pezones, apretando su vagina alrededor de

su erección, cuando él comenzó a salir de dentro de ella—mismamente,

empujando profundamente con sus caderas para introducir su pene

profundamente dentro de ella— la cabeza gorda y gruesa rozando cada nervio

en la boca de su útero..

—Syaoran — ella lanzó un grito, estremeciéndose y resistiendo debajo de él

cuando se echo hacia delante, conduciéndose profundamente y con fuerza

dentro de ella, repetidas veces, hasta que cada empuje la arrastrara, pulgada a

pulgada, sobre la fibra áspera de la alfombra. Hizo una pausa alrededor de él

con un sollozo, sujetándolo fuerte a ella, cuando se estremeció a través del

clímax.

Él salio y tiró de sus manos y rodillas, mirando fijamente la base de la

varilla. —Permanece así — susurró—mitad orden, mitad ruego—cuando él se

elevo sobre sus pies y fue a su dormitorio, volviendo con el lubricante que él

había dejado la noche anterior. Cuando él se cayó sobre sus rodillas detrás de

ella, Sakura levantó su cabeza, mirando detenidamente y algo nerviosa hacia él,

sobre su hombro.

La coloco hacia arriba, arqueó su cabeza hasta poder besarla,

profundamente, empujando su lengua más allá de sus labios, en su boca,

saboreándola, devorándola. Entonces él se separó e impulsó su espalda hacia

abajo con sus manos y rodillas, despacio tomando la bala de su cuerpo.

Embadurnó de lubricante su pene, una gruesa y pesada capa antes de

levantar sus dedos brillantes para acariciar su ano. Ella se mecía contra él,

mientras él deslizaba un dedo, fácilmente, bombeando en su interior. Como ella

se resistía y emitía pequeños gemidos bajo sus manos, añadió un segundo dedo,

forzándolos dentro en el cómodo abrazo de su ano, mientras él los estiraba

para poder introducir su pene, acariciándolo bruscamente cuando esperó a que

se relajarse.

Cuando ella comenzó a correrse, él no pudo esperar más tiempo. Sostuvo

su pene firmemente y presionó la gruesa y rubicunda cabeza contra el rosado y

pequeño agujero, conteniendo el aliento, luego expandiendo sus pulmones

cuando ella lo apretó, dos pulgadas dentro de su funda rosada antes de que se

quedara paralizada.

El dolor era llamas caliente, fuertes, intensas, que pasaban a través de ella.

Syaoran acarició su espalda, sus caderas, su culo, suplicándole sin pensar. —

Aguanta, por favor, relájate, oh, déjame follarte, un poco más— cantaba sobre

ella, con su pene un poco mas profundo. Extendió la mano bajo ella, entre sus

muslos, acariciando su hinchado clítoris. —Siente lo mojada estas— la elogió

bruscamente. —Estás tan caliente, me estás quemando.

La nata estaba fluyendo de ella, mojando sus muslos y su mano cuando

pellizcó y acaricio su clítoris. Se meció sin pensar contra su mano, tomando su

pene que se introducía más profundo y más profundo sin que se diera cuenta

de él, hasta que la mitad de sus diez pulgadas estaban dentro de ella.

Se estremeció y gritó, corriéndose alrededor de él, su cuerpo se apretaba

instintivamente, haciendo más presión, y abriéndola completamente. Syaoran se

condujo en su casa farfullando —Follame— antes de echarse hacia atrás y

escariar su ano, pasando la mano después de la ola de caliente y glorioso placer

que corría a través de ella. Pegó a su ano y gimió, se retorció, tratando de

levantarse un poco más. La pegó otra vez, y se estremeció por que hizo que ella

tuviera un espasmo y se estremeciera alrededor de él - despacio, las olas se

formaron en el interior de ella, más apretadas, y apretándole - hasta que su

orgasmo salió a borbotones de ella, contrayendo su funda anal alrededor de su

pene profundamente y retorciéndose en el clímax de él de mala gana. Bombeó

entrando en su dulce ano, gimiendo y diciendo palabrotas por lo bajo.

Estaban tendidos en el pasillo, jadeando y temblando. Syaoran no pensaba

que alguna vez había sentido cierto el derecho a… estar en su vida. Infiernos,

sabía que no lo tenia. La había estado esperando durante años, y no había

estado completo hasta el día de hoy.

O así lo pensó.

Pero entonces se dio la vuelta, despacio, cuidadosamente para que él

pudiera mirar fácilmente su cara. —Te quiero. Desde el primer día, cuando tú

viniste corriendo cuando nos instalamos, te he querido siempre, al menos eso

creo. ¿Recuerdas? Tú te caíste y estabas tendido allí, sonriéndome con alegría,

hacia arriba. Que ojos más bonitos, pensé. Te quise incluso entonces—

murmuro. —Y que idiota fui. Porque no lo entendí hasta ahora.

**FIN**


End file.
